redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Miharu Rokujou
Hi Miharu Rokujou, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:56, July 21, 2010 Welcome! Hi Miharu (is it ok if I call ye that) and welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope we can be friends (I like Pokemon too :D). If ya have any questions, just ask me. I'm just wondering: do you do commisions...? Anyways, I hope ye have a great time here! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't feel bad about liking Pokemon when you're only in Middle School. I saw a college-aged guy playing Pokemon at a restaurant once. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Kagamine Len 20:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Kagamine Len Oh my gawd! Really?! Well, thats a bit odd. I dont feel weird any more. Yes, really. Please don't take the Lord's name in vain. Not trying to be rude, but I'm just sayin'... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) All right. Im sorry. Oh my goodness. That better? Kagamine Len 20:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Kagamine Len Don't feel like I was yelling at you. I was just correcting you. :D Yes, that'll do. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I had to double take at your username there because that's a character's name in my story. Miharu, I mean. A minor character, but nontheless, just consider it a welcome to the Redwall Wikia! --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 22:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you need any help you can ask me. Just FYI when you reply to another beast you should do it on their talk page. I hope you have a good time here-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 00:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC)